User talk:Railfan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Fan Universe! Thanks for your edit to the File:Railfan1 MR Deedledoo.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) New Background for the Wiki Hi Railfan1! You do great work, and this wiki needs a new background for its skin. Would you like to try to make one? (Or you can send me images that you think might look good, and I'll put one together.) Here are some examples of other wikis with creative backgrounds... * http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * http://donkeykong.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Wiki * http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity * http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Let me know what you think! You can respond here, and I'll see it. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Dopp! I Would love to make a new background for the CPFW! In fact, I'm already finished! Here it is! If you think it needs improvement, just let me know, and I will do my best. --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 22:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : I LOVE IT! This is great!! Just one change: can you make it bigger? We want something about twice as tall... so, you can either enlarge it to 200%, or add 10 more images to each side so it's taller. Up to you. Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll try, but I might not be able to find more official characters for the left side. I'll try though. --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 22:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, ok, fair point. We can just try to make it a little bigger, then. Let me know if you'd like to make any more edits, and if not, i'll work on the resizing. Thanks!! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I have almost got enough by including moderators and puffles --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 22:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! I couldn't make it any bigger but I added more pictures! Do you think you could do the resizing? --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 23:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : For some reason, the images were way too small on the second one for me to work with. Not sure how that happened. But I found a way to make the first one tall -- by repeating it! Take a look (you may need to clear your browser cache if you don't see it immediately), and if you want to make any changes, just send me a new set of images and I'll make another round of adjustments. Great job! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 06:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) WOW! IT LOOKS AWESOME! --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 07:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Yay! I'm so glad! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I know! It's good isn't it! There's only one thing. the change from grey and red to white and yellow seems to be a bit much. It's a little too bright. that's only a suggestion, and you don't have to change it if you don't want to. --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 21:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Good feedback. Tell you what: I'm making you an admin! This way, you can customize the skin and make it perfect. The colors are handled in the Theme Designer (which you can see on your toolbar at the bottom of each page, under "My Tools"), and the background is being managed at MediaWiki:Wikia.css. :: This wiki's been going through a lot of changes with its community, and it needs new leadership -- someone who creates great content and makes new members feel welcome! Your creativity and interactions are fantastic, and I think you'd be a perfect as a new admin! Let me know if you have questions! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WOULD LOVE TO BE AN ADMIN!--FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 22:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) An Invitation Hello Railfan. I'm Speeddasher of the CPFW. I don't know if you've heard or not, but this site is abandoned. However, we have moved to a new format which has the same articles and everything. I'm here to invite you to edit on the new wiki. Simply follow this link, make an account, and have fun editing. --Speeddasher. Thanks SpeedDasher. I actually like this wiki more than the new one., so I won't be leaving. I might soon though, but probably not. And I have also noticed that many users are still active, so I will probably not change for a while. --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 03:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi Railfan1! I'm Iceflower485, (no one special just a normal user :) ) welcome to the CPFW! Anyways, I noticed the new wikia skin and I couldn't help but want to know who made it. It's really cool! By the way, I joined this website called Deviant Art and I was wondering if there was a way to advertise the CPFW on there by making pictures, writing some stories, ect and I was wondering if maybe you could help me do that? I know you don't know me or anything and I'm not like Explorer or TurtleShroom, but I really want to contribute to this site in a different way since I'm too shy to do so here... Iceflower485 23:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 23:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) MAN! User:Supersam10999 Edited this page Pookie (Creature) and changed all the words "adorable" To "annoying". I changed it back, but that is not what I want on my article, As Pookies are very cute. --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 00:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) So, you like japenese too? Hey Railfan, I noticed that you said on your character page that you know japenese? That's really cool! I'm learning how to speak it and I can already sing some songs from the animes I've watched. By the way, I also saw that you sent your invitations to a japenese party to TS, EM, and SN. They're on the new site so if you want them to see the invitation, give them a note over there, or I can tell them for you if you like. So yeah, anyways, I'm going to be trying to fix up some articles that were abandoned here by a user that I know from a different website so if you want to write back, send me a message on my talk. Bye! ~~Iceflower485~~ So, you like japenese too? Hey Railfan, I noticed that you said on your character page that you know japenese? That's really cool! I'm learning how to speak it and I can already sing some songs from the animes I've watched. By the way, I also saw that you sent your invitations to a japenese party to TS, EM, and SN. They're on the new site so if you want them to see the invitation, give them a note over there, or I can tell them for you if you like. So yeah, anyways, I'm going to be trying to fix up some articles that were abandoned here by a user that I know from a different website so if you want to write back, send me a message on my talk. Bye! ~~Iceflower485~~ Thanks Iceflower, you see. I don't actually speak Japanese in real life. what I meant was Railfan1 does, my character. I do know a few words though, like "Konichiwa" (Hello), "sayonara"(Goodbye), and the best one, "Otaku"(Nerd) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hi Railfan1! I want to let you know (as an admin) about an upcoming tech change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out by Wikia. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. If you like having templates to choose from when you make a new page, we've also set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, for you. With this, you can pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. Users will be able to access these new templates as soon as the change takes place. If you'd like to see how LayoutBuilder works, you can also try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you might want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Moved Hi dopp, I forgot to tell you I moved to the new wiki, so I won't be on here anymore Real CPFW Hello, we have moved to http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info. Please cease editing here and go there! (talk) 19:41, August 21, 2013 (UTC)